


[授翻][DC][Smallvie] Bruce给Lex开苞 (Brex互攻,校园AU,NC-17短完,Clex提及,进楼看注释)

by Millyfay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Nightwing Chronicles, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millyfay/pseuds/Millyfay
Summary: 标题：[授翻][DC][Smallvie] Bruce给Lex开苞 (Brex互攻,校园AU,NC-17短完,Clex提及,进楼看注释)原作：The Not-So-Virgin Lex  by phoenixnz原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/990936授权：已授权。原作Summary：Lex和Bruce开始了一段性关系。Clark会作何反应呢？原作Notes：本文是系列文其中的一篇。这个系列是AU。Clark比Lex小三岁，比Bruce小四岁。他们在Excelsior中学里认识。系列地址：https://archiveofourown.org/series/41121注释：1. Bruce和Lex是同龄人，但这里可以标underage sex因为他们第一次做爱时Lex16岁，Bruce17岁。他们没有带13岁的Clark玩，所以没有伦理问题，大家放心。2. 这是系列中的第五篇，剧情基本接第二篇，第二篇内容：Lex在夜店里和坏小子Oliver跳舞，之后被带到漆黑小巷，差点失身，没想到Bruce一直暗暗跟着Lex，英雄救美，并把Lex带回韦恩庄园。Bruce傲娇地表达了自己是关心Lex的，还毫不避讳地说自己也是有“目的”(滑稽)的。这篇地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/768824 。本文就是把Lex带回韦恩庄园后~





	[授翻][DC][Smallvie] Bruce给Lex开苞 (Brex互攻,校园AU,NC-17短完,Clex提及,进楼看注释)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Not-So-Virgin Lex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990936) by [phoenixnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz). 



> 标题：[授翻][DC][Smallvie] Bruce给Lex开苞 (Brex互攻,校园AU,NC-17短完,Clex提及,进楼看注释)
> 
> 原作：The Not-So-Virgin Lex by phoenixnz
> 
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/990936
> 
> 授权：已授权。
> 
> 原作Summary：Lex和Bruce开始了一段性关系。Clark会作何反应呢？
> 
> 原作Notes：  
> 本文是系列文其中的一篇。这个系列是AU。Clark比Lex小三岁，比Bruce小四岁。他们在Excelsior中学里认识。  
> 系列地址：https://archiveofourown.org/series/41121
> 
> 注释：  
> 1\. Bruce和Lex是同龄人，但这里可以标underage sex因为他们第一次做爱时Lex16岁，Bruce17岁。他们没有带13岁的Clark玩，所以没有伦理问题，大家放心。  
> 2\. 这是系列中的第五篇，剧情基本接第二篇，第二篇内容：Lex在夜店里和坏小子Oliver跳舞，之后被带到漆黑小巷，差点失身，没想到Bruce一直暗暗跟着Lex，英雄救美，并把Lex带回韦恩庄园。Bruce傲娇地表达了自己是关心Lex的，还毫不避讳地说自己也是有“目的”(滑稽)的。这篇地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/768824 。  
> 本文就是把Lex带回韦恩庄园后~

————正文————

哥谭市。春假。  
Lex不安地踢着床板。离Bruce把他从Oliver手里救出来已经过去三天了，什么也没有发生。三天！Lex在害怕和性奋中不断辗转——他害怕Bruce将要对他做的事，但想到这些也让他感到性奋。

他并不想在韦恩庄园待一整个假期，但Bruce坚持让他留着接受“规训”。当然，Bruce仅仅是训练他而已——这并不是Lex想象中的“规训”。

他们每天都要在健身房花上数个小时。Bruce教了他一些拳击技巧。Bruce是从他父亲老韦恩的一个朋友那里学到的。他在海军中服役，是一个拳击高手。

Lex不满地咕哝着，翻了个身，在他半硬的阴茎碰到棉制床单时不可自制地呻吟了一声。他必须得释放一次才行，鉴于他的阴茎现在如此敏感，碰到任何东西都像被砂纸磨蹭。

他想起他参加过的一次健康讲座，那个讲师只是老调重弹男校学生的青春期荷尔蒙问题。讲座如此无趣以至于Lex怀疑他是因为抽签输了被派来的。Lex都比他讲得好：男校学生只是一群饥渴的、毫无自制力的后成熟期——或像Clark Kent那样前成熟期——的男孩们，他们都渴望做爱。

Clark Kent让Lex有些烦心，那孩子喜欢着Lex。他也非常聪明，虽然只有13岁，他的智商已经在读高中，Lex觉得他甚至去读大学也没问题，因此他十分想跟那孩子成为朋友，但很可惜Lex不能接近他了，否则就等于是在诱哄他。

Lex非常欣赏他在Oliver那帮恶棍面前毫不畏惧的样子。那帮人就是这样，只要看到一个新学生，就会去捏软柿子。不过，那孩子虽然没有成为欺凌的对象，但他学会了Oliver那招，去欺负比他弱小的人。他甚至欺负过Lex。

Lex叹了口气，又翻了一次身，他的阴茎又一次和床单亲密接触。他开始自慰，想着这也许是唯一能让他好好睡觉的办法。

结果他还是睡不着，床头的钟表显示已经半夜12点了。他掀开被子，一丝不挂地走出房门。他习惯裸睡，至少在家是这样。在学校不行，会有老师在晚上巡查宿舍，Lex还听说过学校宿舍发生过老师性侵未成年人的案例。

Bruce的房间在走廊的尽头。这会儿是初春，有时会下雪，而占地如此大的庄园不建议中央供暖，所以走廊的温度和外面没有两样。Lex加快步伐走到了Bruce的门口，犹豫了一下，推开了房门。门轴连摩擦声都没有发出，可见Alfred把大宅照顾得多么好。

Lex悄悄地走到Bruce的床前，借着月光端详着仰躺在床上的Bruce。他爬上床，把被子掀开一角钻了进去，并且注意到Bruce也是全裸着的。就在他思考自己是否犯了一个大错的时候，Bruce翻身过来，把Lex困在他身下。

“我正好奇你什么时候会屈服。”

“Bruce……”

“别紧张，Lex，”他的朋友加准男友轻声说着，“我答应过你会照顾你的。”  
这不是Lex犹豫的原因。他是不是自此走上了一条不归路？  
Bruce开始用双唇探索他的身体，蹂躏他的乳头直到它们变硬。当那张技术高超的嘴接触到他的耻骨时，Lex绷紧了身体。  
“你全身都没有毛发吗？”Bruce问道。  
“对。”Lex防卫性地答道。  
“非常好，”他感觉到另一个男孩笑着说，“意味着我不需要担心嘴里都是耻毛。”  
Lex的焦虑和犹豫让他的阴茎软了下来，但Bruce有本事让它恢复精神。当小Lex再次硬起来时，Bruce发出了赞赏的呻吟。Lex想知道Bruce的口交技术是哪里学的，但在Bruce让他的阴茎在自己嘴里上上下下的时候，他什么想法也没有了。Bruce舔他的龟头，把流出的前液吃进嘴里，Lex难耐地紧紧抓着床单，试图挽回一点自控力。  
Bruce的嘴如此柔软，即使快速吞吐他的阴茎，也从来没有让牙齿碰到Lex。Lex无法保持清醒了，他感到晕眩、耳鸣，整个身体紧绷着，都在为射精作准备。  
他感觉自己似乎晕过去了一两秒钟，还没来得及做什么，Bruce已经把一根润滑过的手指伸进他身体里了。  
“还好吗，Lex？”  
“唔嗯……”  
Bruce突然把手指弯曲，Lex感到自己又有射精的感觉。他知道男男性爱是这种途径，但从不知这感觉如此之好。Bruce又插进一根手指，扩张着他的内部，接着又插进了一根、又一根，直到让Lex的后穴容纳下四根手指。当那些手指离开的时候，Lex不满地呜咽了一声，但随即他感觉到一个粗硬的东西推挤着他的穴口。  
“放松，Lex，”Bruce轻轻地说，“我已经给你做了足够的扩张，你不会感到疼痛。  
又推了一下，Bruce在他里面了。Lex的呼吸窒住了。  
“放轻松，”他的情人对他说，“不放松会疼得更厉害。来吧，把你的腿放到我肩膀上来。”  
Lex照做了。  
“就是这样，放松，放松……”  
Lex学会怎么放松之后，一切就变得容易许多。他仍然能感觉到自己的括约肌和肠道被撑开，但没有痛感了。Bruce在他身上开始缓慢地插进、抽出，直到这个过程变得顺利。Lex抬头看向了Bruce。  
“还好吗？”  
“我好了。”  
“那我们进行下一步？”  
Lex点点头。Bruce加快了速度，肏得更狠、很深，然后他又顶到了那一点，让Lex失去理智。后者抬起屁股，渴望更多的刺激，Bruce满足了他，发狠地从上往下地操他，几乎要把他操进床垫里。  
过了会儿，Bruce停下了动作，吼叫着射进Lex身体里。与此同时，Lex自己又硬起来的分身——感谢青少年源源不断的荷尔蒙——在没有被碰触的情况下又射了一次。  
Bruce在Lex上方就这么趴了一会儿，调整了呼吸，把阴茎拔出来的时候并不是很温柔。Lex不得不叫痛——他的内壁已经很脆弱了。

“抱歉。”他的情人说。  
“没事。”  
“你可能会不舒服几天。”Bruce又说。  
“你怎么知道这些的？”  
“Well,你不会觉得我是处吧？”  
Lex翻了个白眼。当然不是。  
“认真点。”  
“有个男人。几年之前。”  
“在学校？是谁？”  
“Well,他不是学生。”  
“你的初次是和一个老师？”  
“我又没说他是老师。”  
Lex坐起来，忽略了后穴的疼痛。  
“跟我讲讲。”  
“和谁有所谓吗？拜托，有什么可说的。”  
Lex翻过身去，Bruce的一只胳膊伸过来抱住他。这行为似乎比做爱还要亲密，让Lex觉得奇怪。  
“Bruce？”  
“Mmm?”  
“为什么是我？”  
“你怎么？”  
“为什么你选择了我？”  
Bruce耸耸肩，说：“大概因为你和别的男孩们不一样吧。你没有见过我去操Oliver这样的人，对吧？”  
“无法想象。”不过Lex还是控制不住地想象了Oliver屁股里有根老二的场景。比他平时嚣张的嘴脸“好看”多了，Lex忍不住笑起来。  
“你在笑什么？”  
Lex告诉了Bruce，他也跟着笑了起来。Lex不得不承认他喜欢Bruce的笑声。大概是为了让自己听起来更“成年”，Bruce的声音通常更加低沉，有些沙哑。  
不知怎么他们的话题到了Lex父亲身上。Lex给家里打过电话，告诉下人们春假他不回去了。他心里清楚，他父亲不在乎这个，他只在乎Lex所做的任何事是否会花他的钱，连是否合法都不在乎，除非他儿子被逮捕，需要他花钱去保释。  
“Bruce，我不在乎我父亲怎么想。”在Bruce就他父亲的话题唠叨很久之后，Lex这样说。  
“是的你在乎。我觉得你每时每刻都在乎他怎么想。”  
Lex试图否认，但他知道他的情人在说实话。自从他母亲离世，他一直想达到的目标就是让他父亲至少能了解他，甚至关爱他。现在他知道后者是永远不可能达到的。  
接下来的几天他还在接受Bruce的体能训练，也有时候只是待在图书馆里。Bruce家的藏书如此之多，Lex可以肯定即使是智力超高的Clark也要花好久才能读完。  
每天晚上他都在Bruce的床上度过。他们做爱，聊天——只是闲聊，Bruce也会给他一些对付Oliver这种人的建议。  
假期结束，返校那天他还没来得及打开行李，Oliver就找到了他。  
“你还有没有……”（译注：之前Lex为了不受欺侮，给坏孩子们卖自制的毒品，因为化学学得好[咦]，毒品做得好，Lex才免受欺负。）  
“没了，”Lex坚定地拒绝了，“被没收了，你知道。”  
“你还能做些出来。”  
“不行，Oliver，我不可能为了你冒被开除的风险。”  
Oliver危险地眯起了眼睛：“你放假干嘛去了？吃错药了？”  
“没，我只是找回了脑子。”  
“你傻了吗？你难道看不出来我给你自由就是因为你帮我忙，而现在……”  
Lex知道这一刻要来了。他的反抗一定会引起Oliver的报复，他就是在等这一刻。Lex转过去直面那个金发男孩，笑得露出了尖牙。  
“你要报复我么，Oliver？”他说，“那就来啊。”  
的确，那天之后Oliver在能遇到Lex的任何场合都去挑衅他。这天Lex正在餐厅吃饭，高个男生就在一边和他的混混朋友们出言不逊。  
“Hey Lex，你要吃那个吗？我想到了它的更好的用法——给你做个假发套！”  
“实际上，你戴个假发会更好，”Lex回道，“免得别人认出来你这个傻子。”说着把餐盘推到了一边。  
Lex知道Bruce坐在不远处的餐桌上看着他。Clark坐在他对面，显然已经想要站起来帮Lex了。  
“Oh，看哪，Luthor学会回嘴了。”Jeffrey嘲笑地说。  
Oliver也说了句什么，Lex后来不记得了，但当时他从椅子上站起来，紧紧地盯住Oliver。  
“我建议你小心点，Oliver，如果不的话，我这儿有上百万个好点子能让你受苦，而实施它们是如此容易。你们也别让你们这位朋友一个人走夜路，”这句话他是对那些混混们说的，“否则你们可能再也见不到他了。”Lex又看向Oliver，“也许你惹我就是因为早就想经历那一天呢。”  
“你……”  
“Ollie，我们还是不要……”Alden有点不安地说。他被Lex的话吓到了。没有人反抗过他们，尤其是以这种方式。  
Oliver听从了Alden的话。他知道Lex是认真的。  
“怪胎。”他只反驳了这么一句。Lex面无表情地坐下来继续他的晚餐。  
大约一个小时后，他经过走廊的时候被抓住了。Lex挣扎起来，然后他看到了抓住他的是谁。  
“你的室友怎么办？”Lex低声说。  
“那孩子在图书馆，走吧。”  
“Bruce，”Lex不安地望向四周，“我不认为我们应该……”  
“我会让你操我。”Bruce说。  
这个条件Lex无法拒绝。他决定只要注意一下不被人发现就行了。Bruce隔壁寝室没有人，另一间寝室离得更远，被人听到的机率还是挺小的。就这样，Lex答应了和Bruce秘密地在一起。  
一关上房门，Bruce就把Lex扒光了。接着Bruce自己也脱掉衣服，贴到Lex身上来，边吻他边用手抚摸他的上半身。Bruce抓过Lex的手放在自己的勃起上，让Lex清楚地感受到他有多么硬，让他知道自己忍了多久。  
“我看到你在餐厅里和Oliver对峙，”Bruce喘息着说，“看到你狠厉的样子，我就硬了。”  
“是你教给我……”Lex没说完，另一个男孩摇头表示否定，  
“不，我只教给你基本的方法，你把它完美地展现了出来。我喜欢Oliver脸上的挫败——他也有这么一天。”  
“Bruce，我……”  
Bruce制止了他，“谈话到此为止吧，快吻我。”  
Lex尽量保持小声，即使他的情人用力地撸动他的阴茎，直到有些发痛。Bruce把他推到在床上便起身走开，Lex疑惑地看着他。  
“这样会容易些。”Bruce手里拿着润滑剂走过来。  
他两腿跨在Lex两侧，手指涂满了润滑液，伸到后穴开发着自己。Bruce对自己并不仁慈，很快就开始润滑Lex的阳具。  
“Bruce……”  
年长些的男孩又出声阻止了他，一只手向前压在床上支撑着自己，另一只手握住Lex的那根把它引导到那里。他缓缓地坐下去，额头上冒出汗珠。Lex禁不住想：这是Bruce第一次当被操的那个？  
Bruce努力让上下唇合在一起，阻止自己的发出浪叫。终于，Lex完全进入了他情人的身体。  
“你可以动了。”Bruce说。Lex点点头，开始往上挺动，Bruce则配合地往下坐，看起来很痛。Lex注意到Bruce在调整，很快紧紧包裹着他的温暖肠道放松了下来，快感在攀升，两人都忘了去刻意压低声音，呻吟着，忘情地交合，不想让两人的下体有一刻地分开。Lex喘得厉害，最后一次顶进Bruce的深处，射了出来。Bruce的内壁猛烈地颤动，射得两人满身都是。  
Bruce瘫倒在Lex身上，休息了几分钟。Lex从Bruce身体里退出来，站起身的时候双腿都在发抖。Bruce拽住了他的胳膊。  
“留下。”  
“Clark随时可能回来。你不会希望我们被那孩子撞见吧？”  
“他总会想清楚的。”  
“他会吓到的。你知道他对我……”Lex开始扣衬衫的扣子，把毛衫套上。  
Bruce转过身来，漫不经心地拍着床单，“所以呢？”  
“你不能这么不在乎。在他发现我们之前跟他谈谈。”  
Bruce耸耸肩，“我会在我想谈的时候跟他谈。”  
“Bruce……”  
“我说了我会去处理的。你没必要催我。”  
“只是……我挺喜欢他的。我是说，他只是个孩子，还什么都不明白，但他是个好孩子。”  
“你不会觉得跟我做有愧于他吧，Lex？”  
“什么？不，我只是……只是觉得你跟他谈谈比较好，关于这一切，我是说。我不想伤害到他。”  
Bruce看着他，冰蓝色的眼瞳冷得像初春的湖水。  
“你建议我怎么跟他讲？‘Oh，顺便说一句，Clark，我在操你喜欢的人。希望你别介意’？”Bruce有些不耐烦的说，“无论如何他都接受不了。”  
“但是……”  
Lex想对Clark好一点。他不屑于与人为善，也很少为他人去着想，但他不想对Clark隐瞒或欺骗。他的情人是在逃避问题，而Clark早晚有一天会发现。

 

Lex确信Clark有看到过他们在亲吻。Bruce安慰他Clark什么也没看到，即使那孩子猜出来了Bruce在和什么人做爱。事实上他们的做爱并不真的包含爱意，只是粗犷地让对方高潮，但即使这样对Clark也太多了。  
Clark的确撞见了他们。那天Clark 去上体育课了，而Bruce总是利用一切寝室没人的时间把Lex叫过来。Lex跪坐在床上，迫不及待地看着Bruce把老二涂满润滑剂，然后过去两腿分开跨坐到他身上。Lex没有这样被操过，但每次Bruce做受的时候都是这样的上位姿势。  
Bruce使劲抓着Lex把他往下拉，手指在Lex的腰上留下淤青。Bruce往上顶着他，Lex已经在乎Bruce的手劲大不大了——这个姿势使Bruce每一次挺动都能够压到他的前列腺。  
“Oh yeah!”Bruce吼着，“用力骑我。”  
“Oh god，快操我。”Lex也叫着。  
突然间门开了，门板直接撞到了墙上。Lex被吓了一跳，但他知道这是Clark。男孩瞪大眼睛盯着他们，冲Bruce吼了句什么，然后就跑得不见了踪影。Bruce赶紧把老二拔了出来，Lex吃痛地叫了一声。  
“抱歉，”Bruce迅速把裤子穿好。  
“做什么……你要去找他吗？”  
“我得跟他谈谈……”  
“你几星期前就该这样做，Bruce”，Lex起身拉住了情人的胳膊。“让他去吧。他现在不想见到我们俩中的任何一个。”  
Bruce看向他，把他拉进怀里，吻了吻他的额角。  
“你是对的。我很抱歉。你痛吗，刚才？”  
“有、有点。”  
“噢天哪，真对不起，我不该那样拔出来，只是……”  
“你吓到了。我知道，我也是。”  
Lex的勃起已经软了，但Bruce又开始吻他，Lex又有了感觉。  
但他还是推开了。  
“我还是走吧。”他叹了口气。  
“别……”  
Lex没有办法抑止内疚的心情。他觉得在Clark那么伤心时候不该再去做这个了。起初Lex很烦Clark像一个求主人抱抱的小狗狗一样跟在他后面，但逐渐他不那么反感了，而是庆幸自己在除了Bruce之外的人眼里不是一个怪胎。  
几天过去后Bruce跟他说Clark在躲着他。事实上这已经很明显了，Lex已经看到Clark不再和他室友的Bruce坐同一个餐桌。  
Bruce放弃跟Clark解释了，Lex觉得他应该试一试，于是找到了Clark。他在Clark通常的藏身地——一棵树后面找到了他。Clark看见了他，显得坐立不安，好像Lex再接近一步他就要起身离开。  
“Clark，你不可能永远躲着我们。”  
“是的我能。”  
太“好”了，这孩子还在矫情(译注：sulking我先这样翻啦~)。  
“你在矫情什么？”  
“我没有矫情。”  
Lex叹了口气，坐下来，想找一个能跟13岁孩子解释这一切的沟通方式。Bruce曾告诉Lex他的讲话方式会冒犯到别人。  
“Clark，听我讲，你还太小。”  
“我13岁了。我十月份就14了。”  
“但你仍然比我小3岁，我不能跟你这个年龄的在一起，更不能和你建立成年人之间的关系。”  
那16岁就能建立了吗？Lex脑海中一个声音弱弱地说。他和Bruce第一次时候就是16岁，只不过现在马上要17岁了。  
“我很了解性。”  
“这很好，Clark，但还是不行。”  
“我不在乎。他明明知道我会怎么想。”  
“Clark……”Lex再次叹气。Clark像一个不愿意跟任何人分享自己玩具的孩子。Lex暗骂自己，以前只是想让Clark自己去想清楚。但即使Clark很聪明，他还是很单纯。他也许看了什么而了解了性，但他不知道年龄的重要性、也不知道同性恋是怎么回事。Lex该怎么向Clark解释他和Bruce是同性情人这样的概念？如果是三百年前，他和Bruce会被处死。现代社会不会那样处置他们，但仍然有这样那样的歧视。他不想Clark也被社会排斥。  
Lex也喜欢Clark，但即使他等了他成年，也会有他的父亲在阻止他们在一起。对待Bruce他父亲也许会宽容些，因为他有可能认为和韦恩集团交好会给他带来商业机会。而跟Clark无利可图——不知道Clark的祖父是一名律师这一点算不算。不过，他父亲对同性恋的厌恶可能会把这些都抵消。  
“我知道你现在很不好受，我几星期前就让Bruce跟你解释，但是他没有。我想，你只是短时间地喜欢一个人，你会想开的。”  
“我想不开。”Clark赌气地说。  
“你想让我们坐牢吗？”  
Clark听不进去。Lex换了个对策。他不得不把Clark置于一边不理了，即使那样显得自己像个混蛋。这孩子的心理疏导做不通，他只能放弃。  
“好吧，Clark，我跟Bruce说过，你不能正确地处理此事，而依照你的态度，我更加坚信自己是对的。继续像一个儿童一样蛮不讲理吧，我们没必要向你解释更多。”  
他只能希望Clark有一天能理解这些。

 

——END.

在sy上也发啦~~~sy地址[DC][Smallvie] Bruce给Lex开苞 (Brex互攻,校园AU,NC-17短完,Clex提及,进楼看注释)  
http://www.mtslash.net/thread-265069-1-1.html  
(出处: 随缘居)


End file.
